


Навеки память обо мне

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Траун попадает в плен к вонгам и встречает там совершенно неожиданную фигуру.





	Навеки память обо мне

Траун с большим усилием открыл глаза, щурясь на ярком свету. Очередная пытка юужань-вонгов, служившая только одной цели. Сломать его, подчинить их воле. Или расшатать здоровье, чтобы в конце концов убить. В живых они его не оставят. Во всяком случае, если он не принесёт им клятву верности.

Никогда.

Цепи, больше походившие на лианы, твёрдо держали его. Раны на спине саднили, а на своих руках и ногах он видел кровоподтёки. Адмиральский мундир слишком давно превратился в лохмотья, чтобы защищать его от обязательных ударов плетью перед сном.

Резкая боль пронзила плечо. Какое-то из созданных юужань-вонгами существ сидело у него на спине и своими руками постоянно било его, стоило ему проснуться. В организм тут же попадал мощный паралитический яд, почти полностью обездвиживавший Трауна, когда тот бодрствовал.

Юужань-вонги не оставляли ему ни единого шанса. Они знали, с кем имели дело.

Острый колющий удар в груди. Яд начинал действовать.

— Похоже, Империя не собирается вас спасать, гранд-адмирал, — послышался обработанный тизовирмом голос, слишком сильно ему знакомый. Старый враг Трауна, Ном Анор, не упускал возможности поиздеваться над ним.

Особенно сейчас, в дни собственного торжества. Если бы не Ном Анор, Трауна бы здесь не было. Столь блестяще ввести в заблуждение весь высший командный состав Альянса не удалось бы больше никому. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько недель (месяцев?) Траун едва мог восстановить картину произошедшего.

Они побеждали. Им удалось заманить вонгов в ловушку близ Ботавуи, после чего Кип Дюррон привёл в действие «Балансир», и огромная часть флота юужань-вонгов в секунду канула в небытие. Они отразили атаку на Дюро, и уже готовились нанести удар по Фондору, чтобы вернуть намеренно отданный и заранее эвакуированный мир.

И вдруг всё разрушилось.

Траун молчал.

— Прекратите, гранд-адмирал, — похожее на человеческий череп лицо Ном Анора скривилось, изображая что-то отдалённо походившее на улыбку. Разглядеть точно было трудно. Мельчайшие, но оттого не становившиеся незначительными черты смешивались и расплывались в поражённых ядом глазах. — Признайте, вы проиграли.

Никогда. 

Незаменимых не было. Траун это знал, как никто другой. Адмирал Пеллеон возьмёт его дело в свои руки и завершит начатое. Ему помогут. Мон-каламари Акбар, которого выпустили из-под пожизненного ареста на Даке. Антиллес, вернувшийся из изгнания. Тиерс и Даала, которых удалось привлечь на сторону Альянса. 

Траун поднял голову и покачал головой. Это, как ни странно, яд вполне позволял делать. Юужань-вонги определённо достигли внушительных успехов.

— Примите боль, гранд-адмирал. Только так вы сможете понять эту культуру. В вашем музее мы стоять не будем. Как те, кого вы уничтожили до последнего, — Ном Анор не останавливался.

— Боль, Исполнитель? — Трауну едва хватило сил на улыбку. — Вы сами в это верите?

Лезвия имплантированных когтей разорвали кожу на его щеке. Биологически выращенных когтей, конечно. У юужань-вонгов не было по-другому. Не могло быть.

Его подбородок сжали, а над ним нависла тень. Ном Анор заговорил у него над ухом:

— А вы как думаете, гранд-адмирал? Конечно, верю, — громко произнёс он.

Так Траун и думал. Ном Анор был слишком умён, чтобы верить в господство своей культуры, такой неправильной и необычной, что Траун не верил в её возникновение естественным путём.

Но проверить свою гипотезу у него шансов не было.

— А в богов вы верите? 

— Верю, — в голосе Ном Анора слышалась странная, несвойственная эмоция. Благоговение. Но не в вере, а в страхе. Неужели Ном Анор боялся кого-то, никогда не являвшегося своим почитателям или даже не существовавшего? Или?... — Скоро поверите и вы.

— Никогда, — Траун держал голову из последних сил.

— Величайшая ошибка гранд-адмирала Трауна, — Ном Анор махнул рукой и, развернувшись, вышел, — но едва ли последняя.

Дверь за ним не захлопнулась. Вместо этого внутрь комнаты скользнула крохотная чёрная лента.

Траун прищурился и рассмотрел её внимательнее. Морда твари была широкой и округлой, чем-то очень отдалённо напоминавшей амфижезл. Прямо за головой располагались остатки жабр. С каждым её движением в комнате раздавался лёгкий стрёкот. Тварь на его спине с жужжанием взлетела куда-то наверх.

Облегчённо вздохнуть Трауну не дали. Присмотревшись, он увидел, откуда стрёкот раздавался. Хвост ползшей к нему твари будто светился изнутри. И по мере того, как она к нему приближалась, искрился всё сильнее.

По спине поползли мурашки, когда тварь стала подниматься по его ногам. Она забиралась всё выше и выше и, в конце концов, оказалась у него на плечах. Хвост болтался в воздухе, это ощущалось.

Что теперь они решили с ним сделать? Убить, наконец-то?

— Милая, спокойно, — раздался странно человеческий и ещё более странно мягкий голос. Траун снова поднял голову и увидел стоявшее перед ним... что-то. 

Фигуру с двумя ногами и руками, больше походившими на выращенных вонгами существ. Ожившими протезами, близкими родственниками вондуун-краба.

Туловище было покрыто серой монолитной бронёй, уже совершенно точно вондуун-крабовой. В груди совсем рядом с сердцем светился какой-то кристалл, очень похожий на кристаллы в световых мечах джедаев.

Головы вошедшего не было видно в шлеме — круглом и обрамлённом чем-то очень похожим на щупальца. Лишь сквозь крохотные щели Траун едва мог разглядеть ярко-голубые глаза мертвеца из чисских легенд.

По громким и быстрым шагам в коридоре становилось понятно: если Ном Анор и не верил в богов, боялся он их точно.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун. Честь видеть вас

— Вы знаете меня?

— Конечно, знаю. Вы первый, кто за долгие годы дал отпор моим детям. Так говорили мне они, во всяком случае. Вы же привели меня к ним. За это моя благодарность вам будет вечной.

Он? Привёл кого-то к юужань-вонгам? Он же сделал всё, чтобы предотвратить их появление. Установил в галактике порядок, подчинив обе противоборствовавшие стороны — и Республику, и Империю. Привлёк на свою сторону тех, кто пользовался Силой и не сходил при этом с ума — восстановил орден джедаев. Уничтожил все очаги сопротивления. Кого он мог привести?

— Как я мог привести кого-то к ним, если это я давал им отпор? Ваша культура в очередной раз противоречит себе, вам не кажется? — Траун улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Что ж, возможно, тем, как рьяно вы пытались подготовить галактику к войне, не предупредив об этом саму галактику?

— Это было необходимо, — иногда Траун думал, что, возможно, следовало объявить об угрозе ещё раньше. Ещё до кампании в Империи. Возможно, у кого-то хватило бы ума пойти за ним. Возможно, даже у лидеров Восстания.

Десять лет, однако, ему казалось, что он поступал правильно. Даже первые годы войны. Потом же... потом случилось то, что случилось. Он поставил на карту всё — и проиграл.

Лучше бы проиграл при Билбринджи.

Что могло пойти не так?

— Джоруус К’Баот тоже был необходимостью? Смерть детей в результате его обрядов была необходимостью? Смерть многообещающего джедая с близкими?

Многообещающий джедай? О ком он говорил? Траун пытался вспомнить тех немногих, с кем К'Баот успел расправиться до того, как гору Тантисс пришлось подвергнуть точечной бомбардировке с орбиты. Получалось плохо: похоже, яд ещё и воздействовал на мозг, мешая долго и тщательно размышлять над воспоминаниями.

— Джоруус К’Баот был моей ошибкой. Я признаю это, — и он не лгал.

— И тем не менее, именно из-за этой вашей ошибки я был вынужден покинуть ту часть галактики, которую вы подчинили.

— Я устранил его.

Слишком поздно. Возможно, К’Баот действительно был его фатальным просчётом. Возможно, в воздухе не хватило Хана Соло, а на кораблях юужань-вонгов — его детей, из которых выросли бы могущественные джедаи.

Если так — то Траун подписал собственными руками приговор всей галактике, которую стремился лишь защитить. Наверное, незнакомец был прав.

Во лбу заныло ощущение разбитости, а на плечи обрушилось осознание. Он уничтожил всё, что сам возводил. В фундаменте нашлась зияющая дыра. Всё рухнуло. В один момент.

— Вне всяких сомнений, гранд-адмирал. Вы сделали для галактики очень многое. Как и для меня. Если бы вы, я бы не увидел вновь свою сестру, которую, как думал, давно потерял. Я благодарен вам за это.

Похоже, благодарить было не за что.

— Вы пришли сюда за этим? Или посмотреть на меня в крови?

— В крови? Нет, гранд-адмирал. Когда по-настоящему причиняют боль, кровь не льют. Милая, иди ко мне. 

Лента оттолкнулась от плеча Трауна и спланировала прямо в руку незнакомцу. Тот схватил её, и она мгновенно вытянулась в струнку, больше начиная напоминать копьё, чем амфижезл. Его тут же поднесли к ране на груди Трауна. Сильный электрический разряд ударил его.

Да. Именно это он и предполагал с самого начала. Следовало ожидать.

Ещё раз. Тварь, обычно усыплявшая его, испуганно забилась где-то в углу. Незнакомец по-прежнему оставался для Трауна чем-то неизвестным. Он не принадлежал этой культуре. И ни одной другой из знакомых.

Его только предстояло изучить.

— Причинение боли доставляет вам удовольствие? — спросил Траун как можно спокойнее.

— К сожалению, нет, — тысячи маленьких молоточков начали стучать по его коже. Он видел, как фиолетовые молнии перекидывались с одной капли крови на другую, вгрызаясь в его тело. — Но если ваше сердце не откажет, вас будет очень тяжело отсюда выкинуть. 

— Выкинуть?

— Вы не заслуживаете ничего, кроме того, чтобы стать межзвёздной пылью. Но вы станете Силой, Траун.

Синие глаза незнакомца сверкнули жёлтым. И тут же один сильный разряд ударил прямо в Трауна. Через секунду раздался хлопок, как после удара молнии в грозу. Траун закашлялся от запаха гари.

Кожу, казалось, сжигало изнутри.

— Силой? — спросил он, как только незнакомец угомонился.

Кто же перед ним находился? Кто из подопытных К’Баота решил отомстить столь изощрённым образом?

— Силой. Все мёртвые этой галактики присоединяются к ней. И если моей сестре удастся осуществить.... — он ненадолго замялся. — Возможно, и мои дети вернутся к ней. Кто знает, вдруг после этого мы все сможем жить в мире.

— Кто вы такой?

— Милая, через четыре удара сердца.

Зашипев, лента выскользнула из рук незнакомца и вновь забралась на Трауна. Стрёкот стал гораздо сильнее.

— Признайте, вы уже догадались. Меня зовут, — щупальца опёрлись на плечи незнакомца и сняли с него шлем. Перед Трауном оказалось чьё-то очень знакомое лицо. Тёмно-русые, начавшие седеть волосы. Яркие, светившиеся совершенно не характерной для юужань-вонгов надеждой, голубые глаза. Шрам на левой щеке. — Юн-Юужань.

Особенно сильный разряд.

«Мара, можешь...».

Мара? Мара Джейд?

Всё померкло.


End file.
